Myst: Love Through the Ages
by Austin Seville
Summary: When one of Cyan's fabled linking books falls from the sky, 23 year-old Austin Keith is intrigued by its promise, and its changes. Follow as he adventures through the Ages of Myst and Riven.
1. Chapter 1

He was about to leave for the grocery store when the thin, white book fell from the dark, starry sky. Austin Keith knelt behind his aging car and picked up the strange, and surprisingly intact, text. Examination of the first pages revealed a futuristic polymer instead of paper; the words too vivid for standard ink. There were no more than twenty pages, but each scrolled as if its words were displayed on a screen. The last page, however, was the most intriguing.

"It can't be…" Austin stared at the vivid illustration occupying the top half of the page. It was as if a video had been ingrained into the thin yet strong material. The skinny, young man had seen similar books before, albeit inside of a video game. Noting the familiar, runic language the text was written in, he closed it and looked at the simple front cover. He swallowed hard as he read the single, ornate word inscribed on the plastic in plain, capitalized english:

MYST

Returning to the last page, Austin paused and took in the aerial view of Myst, the world- known as an Age- described in the book. While still a small island like he remembered, it was far more futuristic than before. The changes to the book and its Age made him hesitant, but Austin was still unable to resist its allure. After climbing into his car and locking the doors, he put his hand on the image. The book clattered to the floorboard as the young man disappeared, linking to the legendary island for real.

* * *

When he arrived on Myst, Austin was awestruck by all that he saw. The plants remained the same as he remembered, but all the man-made structures were far more high-tech. Instead of a sailing ship, a small, futuristic yacht lay sunken in the waters to his right. The formerly wooden dock was made of a strong, tinted glass with metal framework, and the cement areas were instead composed of a smooth, white polymer somewhere between plastic and concrete.

A pair of giant gears on the bluff ahead were now shiny like stainless steel, along with the railing that encircled them. The planetarium and the library next door were now made of the strange, white polymer, but the latter structure retained its stained, wooden walls inside. Just past these structures, a polymer walkway led out over the waters to a platform supporting a shiny, futuristic rocket. The spacecraft had formerly borne a dull, somewhat rustic look.

The remainder of the island was covered in a dense forest with several open pathways. Going west from the library, there was first a clearing with eight pillars composed of the white polymer. Each pillar bore a touch-screen display with a symbol displayed on it, and they all surrounded a circular, aluminum basin. The basin was filled with water and contained a miniature yacht identical to the large one at the dock. As expected, it, too, was sunk.

Past the clearing, a brick tunnel leading to several generators sat off to the right, usually lit dimly. Now, however, it was brightly illuminated and constructed of a clean, black material akin to the white polymer. A log cabin sat across the way, right in front of a giant, mechanical tree that could move up and down on its polymer base. These were the only man-made structures left unchanged.

After overcoming his state of awe, Austin thought to examine himself as well. Surprisingly, linking to Myst had done more than just bring him to another world; it had changed his being entirely. Austin was now an anthropomorphic chipmunk in the style of the 80's Alvin and the Chipmunks cartoon. As a result of the change in species, he had shrunk to 3'4" tall. However, his outfit- an orange hoodie, white shirt, khaki pants and brown sneakers- still fit perfectly,

Remembering the eventual outcome of Myst, the video game featuring the titular island, Austin proceeded forward to the marker switch where the dock met land. It was a small, black pedestal atop which sat a touch-screen panel; the display taking the place of a physical lever. Ensuring that the switch was turned on, the newfound chipmunk proceeded forward down the main path. Soon he had activated seven of the eight switches, missing only that of the clocktower.

The clocktower was a tiny, gear-shaped island of its own, separated from the main island by a three-meter stretch of water. It was controlled by two tan, circular wheels, one a foot in diameter and the other only six inches. They jutted out of a large block of the white polymer, which sat on the edge of Myst's rocky, west coast. The wheels were parallel to the surface of the block, and had the appearance of pipe valve controls. A red, square button sat beside them.

Austin remembered that the wheels controlled the time displayed on the clock, which acted as a sort of combination lock. When the right time was set and the button pressed, a set of gears would rise from the ocean and form a bridge. However, Austin did not remember what time needed to be set, so he sought out the council of the island's tower.

Entering the library, Austin activated a special painting that rotated the tower, stopping only when it faced the large gears next to the dock. These were connected to the clocktower puzzle, and housed a linking book. Next, he used another such painting that showed the library bookcase sunken into the floor to create a staircase. This caused the front doorway of the building to be blocked, while the aforementioned steps took shape.

Walking up the stairs and down the hall beyond them, Austin came to an elevator. The elevator moved only in the upward direction, but it was rumored among fans that it could be made to go down. This would, supposedly, reveal the main characters' living quarters. Unconfirmed gossip aside, Austin took the elevator up to a circular room with two ladders opposite each other.

The first ladder had a plaque with a book symbol on the wall behind it. This lead to a narrow opening through which one could see one of the four structures concealing a linking book. In this case, Austin had already pointed it at the gears, so he ignored it. Walking around to the backside of the elevator, he came to the second ladder, mounted over a plaque with a key on it. Climbing up, Austin came to a large opening that revealed a gold plaque. This was the key to the clocktower puzzle, which included a time of 2:40.

Returning to the library, Austin used the third and final painting to conceal the tunnel and reopen the doorway outside. He then made his way back to the wheels, set the time on the clocktower to 2:40, and pressed the button. Walking across the new pathway, he activated the marker switch before hurrying back to the one at the end of the dock.

Austin hesitated before deactivating the dock's marker switch, causing a panel on the front to swing open and reveal a hidden compartment. A white page from a linking book lay inside, clearly removed with a great deal of force. Relieved, Austin exhaled and retrieved the page. Next, he headed for the library, grabbing the furthest right book from the burnt volumes on the middle shelf. Inside were over 200 patterns, all squares on a grid 6 units tall and eight wide.

In the game, one would have to memorize or take a picture of the correct pattern, and then put the book back. Austin was bound by no such logic, so he merely grabbed the book and brought it with him into the so-called fireplace. Sitting down inside facing the exit, he looked up to see a panel where the patterns could be entered in. A square, red button sat off to the left side.

Smiling mischievously, Austin opened the book and flipped through the singed pages to pattern 158. Copying the design on the fireplace panel with ease, he pressed the button and held still. The fireplace closed and swung around 180 degrees, now facing backwards. The door rose up, revealing a gray, linking book page and a green book. Austin paused for a moment, his gaze on the page. There were usually two, one red and one blue.

Despite the consideration that he'd missed another change, Austin shrugged it off and opened the green book. The illustration brought him face to face with another chipmunk, one wearing a pair of unmistakeable glasses. Austin froze at the sight of his secret crush, Simon Seville. The bespectacled chipmunk replaced the character of Atrus, and was surprised to see an unknown face on Myst island.

"Who the devil are you?" he questioned, shocked, "Don't come here to D'ni, not yet!" Before the young man could continue, Austin spoke up.

"I have the missing page of your linking book," he announced. Simon's eyes widened.

"Then I assume you haven't fallen for the lies my brother and his girlfriend no doubt told you," he surmised. Austin shook his head.

"I haven't even met them; I just grabbed the page and headed straight here," he explained. Simon raised an eyebrow.

"How long did it take you?" The chipmunk genius was quick to stop himself. "Never mind; that's not important. Come to D'ni, we'll talk more here." As Simon turned his focus back to the book he was writing, Austin placed his hand on the green book and linked. Appearing in a round room with no exit, the latter chipmunk turned and walked over to the former's desk.

"The page, where is it?" Simon demanded. Austin pulled the futuristic 'paper' out and handed it over; his secret crush quickly inserting it into another Myst linking book. This magically repaired it; the link becoming usable once more. Simon placed the book in a messenger bag at his side, and then turned to face his new acquaintance. Austin noted a far more modern outfit than that of Atrus, consisting of a blue track jacket, a gray polo, khaki pants, and brown shoes.

"I believe we haven't been formally introduced," he remarked, "My name is Simon."

"Austin," came the response. The two shook hands.

"So, I suppose my story is in order..." Simon began, "My brother, Alvin, along with his girlfriend, Charlene, are trapped in the gray book on Myst island, in my library. I wrote many other books, as you no doubt saw; books that could link me to fantastic places. It's an Art I learned from my father, many years ago…"

As his crush paused for a moment, Austin let the young man's words sink in. Most of the details paralleled the story in the game, save for the sole, differently-colored prison book. In the game, there were two: one red, and one blue. Still, regardless of quantity and color, they posed little threat.

"The gray book, however, was different… I wrote that book to trap greedy explorers, but I had no idea my brother would be the one ensnared. Alvin and I, we had many journeys together; at one point I was going to teach him the Art. I gave him free reign to my books, but perhaps that was not wise…" A sigh. "I could see the greed growing in him…"

Another short pause, and quickly Austin reevaluated his conclusion. He noted that while two people were trapped within the prison book, only one, it seemed, was at fault. Could Alvin have dragged his girlfriend into such an evil plot?

"I had not told him of the gray book," Simon continued, "His imagination went wild, filled with dreams of riches and power. Of course, he did not know the book was a trap. He begged me for access, and naturally I denied him. He devised an evil plan… I had no idea to what extent his greed had progressed…"

Simon appeared somewhat distressed, the weight of past events heavy on his soul. Austin stepped around the desk and took a seat on the stone ledge beside him. Simon turned his chair to face the young man; his cheeks flushing red as their hands clasped together. His friend gave a light squeeze, no doubt trying to reassure him. Surprisingly, it worked.

"You can stop if it's too much," Austin spoke softly. Simon shook his head, continuing.

"He used my best friend, Jeanette…" he started, the name spoken in a pained voice, "Used her to lure me here, to D'ni. I couldn't return to Myst because he removed that page from my book. Now, though he is trapped and no longer a problem, Jeanette has been imprisoned on Riven, her home Age."

Austin released his crush's hand and instead wrapped his arm around the bespectacled, young man. He gave a light squeeze as he spoke.

"We can rescue her," he suggested, "It's not impossible." Simon exhaled and gave a nod.

"Once I finish my latest, and final, revision, we can," he agreed, "After this, no amount of writing will further stabilize Riven, or even delay its demise. We'll have to act quickly." Austin gave another gentle squeeze.

"We'll save her, I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours of slow writing gave way to the final revision of the Riven linking book. Written by Simon's father, the text was far more archaic in style. The thick, three-inch volume was written with a quill using the classic method of ink on parchment. Austin could scarcely fathom the scale of the massive book, and yet somehow it was terribly flawed.

Finishing his work, Simon turned its pages before finally leaving it to rest with the distorted linking panel ready for use. Packing his ink and quill, the last of his belongings, he turned to his friend. Austin stood and withdrew a third book from Simon's messenger bag, holding it up.

"A one man prison, I believe," he recalled, "Disguised as a linking book to D'ni." Simon nodded.

"Yes, we'll use it to capture my father, Cyrus," he confirmed. The bespectacled, young man closed his bag and hoisted it onto his shoulder, turning to the Riven book. "Shall we?" Austin, remembering the beginning of the Age's titular game, stepped forward.

"Let me go first, and… wait a minute or so before you join me," he suggested. Simon nodded in acceptance.

"Go right ahead," he replied. Reaching out with his free hand, Austin touched the book's panel and linked to the world beyond.

* * *

Arriving on Riven, Austin found himself immediately trapped in some sort of round cage. After a few moments, a native man clad in white appeared from the right. It took a few seconds, but he soon spotted the new arrival and drew near. Switching between his native tongue, Rivenese, and the D'ni language, he tried to ask for the book Austin possessed. When diplomacy failed, the man reached in and attempted to steal the text.

Unlike the player character in the game, who would lose the book, Austin resisted and was able to maintain possession of it. The native man lost his grip, stumbled back, and was promptly hit in the neck by a dart. Collapsing face down, he was dragged out of sight. Another man, clad in black and red, appeared and pulled a lever across the way from the cage. As the bars in front of Austin began to lower, the man wedged an ornate dagger into the lever's base. Now that the cage was unable to function, at least temporarily, the man rushed off out of sight.

It was just as Austin stepped out of the cage that his crush appeared inside of it. Looking up at the structure in confusion, Simon turned and hurried over to his friend.

"That's new," he remarked, "Is it some sort of cage?" Austin nodded.

"Yes, but the natives damaged it," he explained, "Anyway, what's the plan?" Simon looked up at the enormous dome jutting into the sky a hundred feet away.

"We go there, and turn on the power source to the fire marble domes," Simon answered, "Then, we can link to the so-called 233rd Age and capture my father." Austin gave a nod.

"Alright, then. Let's get moving." The two headed up a nearby set of stairs, the top leaving them at a crossroads. To their right was a bridge leading into a cave, to their left a doorway into some kind of round room, and ahead lay another set of steps. Simon, already knowing of the island puzzles, pulled out a pair of walkie talkies.

"Take this and head down those steps, there should be a doorway. Go inside and tell me when you're at the dead end," he instructed, handing a walkie to his friend. Austin nodded and made his way down the steps, coming to a locked gate constructed by the natives. Climbing under it, he continued the short distance inward to the dead end.

"Ready," he radioed. There was no response. Suddenly, the wall in front of the orange-clad, young man began to move to the left. It would stop after a while, but soon begin moving once more. At one point, a doorway was revealed, but Austin dared not step through it. The wall moved a total of four times, ending with a second doorway open.

"Walk through the room and out the other side, you should come to a small cavern with pipes and a valve," Simon instructed. Austin did as he was told and came upon a dead-end cave just as described. The valve was marked with a drawing of a strange telescope.

"I'll go ahead and turn the valve," the orange-clad chipmunk radioed. This action provided power to the telescope via steam.

"Okay, now turn around and there should be a switch on the left side of the doorway," Simon replied. Austin turned and spotted the gold switch his crush had indicated, moving it upward from its resting position. What he knew to be a metal gate could be heard rising up and out of the way. He then radioed to confirm his action.

"Gate's up," he confirmed. The room began rotating again.

"Good, you're about to go through it," Simon responded. After a pair of movements, there was now a clear path between Austin and the doorway now cleared of its gate. However, a stone door lay beyond it, and there was no visible way to open it. The orange-clad chipmunk headed into the doorway, turned around, and flipped the second of two switches in this area. Another gate was heard rising, and then two more movements revealed Simon across the way.

"Alright, one more set of movements and we're done with this stupid room," he remarked as his friend hurried over, "For now, anyway…" Two more rotations created a path from the main entrance- next to the bridge- to the second formerly-gated doorway. This one, however, was now wide-open and led to another bridge. Crossing, Simon led the way across and onto the catwalks of the lower, base area beneath the giant dome.

"Alright, we just need to turn a couple of valves, and then we're off to another island so we can use the back door," the bespectacled chipmunk explained. Austin, knowing exactly what they were doing, followed without argument. The two entered a cavernous area below the dome, with a small lake below and round catwalks near the walls. A section of catwalk to the right, however, could not be reached due to a pathway that had been retracted.

Heading to the right, Simon lead his friend down and around 180 degrees to the exact opposite side of the dome. Exiting on a wood and metal walkway, they came to a short stretch of path that jutted out into the sea. At the end was another pipe with a valve on it, releasing steam into the sky. Simon turned the valve, funneling the steam to the bridge drawn on it. Continuing down the main path, the two chipmunks found that it, too, hit a dead end, facing the rotating room.

Like the other dead end, this one featured a pipe with a valve that had been marked by a bridge drawing. Turning it, Simon led his friend back through the dome, out of the rotating room, and onto the first bridge they'd seen.

"Okay, now we've got to hop two islands over and take the back door so we can reach the other part of the catwalk," he explained. Austin gave a nod.

"Lead the way, Si," he replied. He had not intended to use the nickname just yet, but was rather anxious to do so. Still, it managed to slip out, leaving Simon obviously flustered. Though the two young men tried to shrug off the incident, somehow their hands became linked as they entered the cave at the end of the bridge. It was dimly lit, perhaps instilling a bit of fear in them.

"Uh… just off to the left here, there's a room..." Simon managed to say, "T-There's a switch inside that opens the way out." Austin gave a nod, knowing what his crush meant but unable to speak. For whatever reason, the two could not bring themselves to separate, so they slowly entered the room together. Austin flipped the indicated switch, which was mounted on the wall next to a viewport. The image inside showed a door opening in some kind of temple.

"Alright, it's open. Let's move on." Austin had finally found his voice. Simon gave a nod, so the two headed back into the cave. A short distance further, they came upon a stone door with a handle on the left side. Simon pulled it open, and then the pair stepped forward into the temple they had seen earlier. The door was hidden off to the side behind a row of pillars.

"What is this place?" Austin asked, never having figured it out in the game. Simon rolled his eyes.

"It's a temple dedicated to my father," he spat, "He's an egotistical bastard." Austin looked around for a few moments more, disturbed by the temple's imagery. Soon, he turned towards the exit; his crush gladly following. They finally separated as they stepped outside, a guided transport of some kind sitting before them. It consisted of a small, single-seater car hanging from a pair of rails that headed out over the ocean.

"You'll have to squat in the back by the door, I'm afraid," Simon remarked, entering the craft first. Austin did so without hesitation, closing the metal hatch.

"Better me than you," he replied. Simon activated the car's controls, using magnetism to turn it around, away from the island.

"Hold onto something," he ordered. A pair of arms wrapped around his chest, and then Austin leaned in over his shoulder, smiling.

"If you insist," he toyed. Blushing lightly, Simon managed a smile before activating the second part of the car's control apparatus. The small, metal capsule shot out over the water, twisting and turning like a magnetic roller coaster. It wasn't long, however, before the short ride ended at a station much like the one they'd come from. Exiting the car, the duo found themselves on a jungle island clearly inhabited by the native people.

"We're just passing through; this way," Simon remarked, leading his friend ahead. Admittedly growing fond of each other, the two chipmunks opted to hold hands again as they made their way up some stairs inside of a cave. This led to a T-shaped fork in the path, with stairs going down on the left, and stairs going up on the right. Simon led his friend up the latter flight.

The two young men arrived at an area with a dozen or so tree stumps, and a man-made path weaved between them all. There were several forks in the wooden walkway, but Simon stuck to the rightmost one. This lead to a square hole, inside which one could see a vehicle somewhere between a mine cart and a shopping cart. It was mounted on a flat, wide track in the style of a roller coaster, and it headed down into another cave.

"All aboard!" Austin joked. Simon let out a small chuckle before climbing into the cart; Austin standing behind him. Pulling a lever on the wall, the bespectacled chipmunk set the vehicle in motion. It immediately headed downward, making a wide u-turn before exiting the cave right into the ocean! Large rings, glowing orange with heat, repelled the water somehow and created a tunnel through the liquid.

"Fascinating, isn't it?" Simon spoke as they passed through. Austin nodded, awestruck by it all. Eventually, the cart rose from the sea and entered a cave before stopping at a dead end. Suddenly, the bottom dropped out of the cart, dumping the two chipmunks down a chute. They came to rest in a heap, atop a platform with a ladder at the end.

"Get… off… me…" Simon wheezed. Austin quickly rolled off of his friend; both climbing slowly to their feet.

"Sorry about that..." the shorter chipmunk apologized. Simon waved him off as the two climbed down the ladder. Heading off to the right, they came to a round structure with a walkway wrapping around its left side. Further off to the left, a walkway extended out into the island's central lake, ending at a valve between three pipes.

"I need you to go move that valve so the steam goes to this structure," Simon instructed. Austin gave a nod and set off down the walkway. Meanwhile, Simon followed the catwalk around to a set of controls on the round building's side. By the time the bespectacled chipmunk arrived, his friend had reached the valve and was now coming back.

Quickly, Simon used each of the four controls in a certain order. This drained the meter or so of water inside the structure, and raised a platform to the same level as the door. The two young men reunited at the building's entrance, looking nervously at each other. At the bottom of the structure was a pipe that lead up the side of the island, which was otherwise too steep to climb safely. The pipe cut into the rock and ascended at a manageable angle.

"So… I'm pretty sure one of us has to crawl through the pipe at the bottom of this thing," Austin remarked hesitantly, "Better me than you, I suppose. Wait over by the ladder." Simon shook his head.

"I'm not going to make you climb through that grimy thing alone," he countered, "We'll just go up together." Austin sighed, running a hand over his face.

"Alright, then," he conceded, "Age before beauty?" Simon rolled his eyes playfully, but entered first nonetheless. Austin followed his crush down a short ladder at the center of the platform, which led to the bottom of the tank-like structure. Crawling into the same pipe that had likely drained the water, the two made their way through the damp, metal tube. The line ended rather abruptly, coming out beside a dirt path near the top of the opposite hillside. Any liquid in the pipe would run straight down the the rocks into the ocean.

"Here, let me help you up," Simon remarked, turning around at the end. He extended his hand, which Austin took, and stood to help his friend up. However, a jagged, tooth-like point on the edge of the pipe caught his pants pocket in the process. The force of Simon's twisting, upward movement ripped his khakis partly in half, clear down between his legs.

"Nuts!" Simon cried, freezing up. Austin stepped cautiously onto the path, eyes glued to his friend's legs.

"Jeeze, the pipe must've got you good…" his voice trailed off as his gaze intensified. Simon looked away in embarrassment; his cheeks flush with color. "...are you wearing a diaper?" The bespectacled genius looked down in shame.

"Yeah…" he whispered, "I don't expect you to understand…" Austin pulled his crush into a hug, wrapping his arms tightly around the young man without hesitation.

"Don't be embarrassed, Si," he murmured, rubbing his friend's back, "I like diapers. They're cute, especially on you." After a moment, Simon returned the gesture; the two nuzzling gently amid the embrace. Then, two pairs of gray-blue eyes met through cerulean spectacles.

"Thanks," Simon spoke softly, "I needed that." Austin smiled and gave his crush a squeeze before they finally separated.

"Ready to move on?" he asked. The blue-clad genius managed a smile.

"Yeah, but I'm gonna ditch these, first," he answered. Austin blushed as his crush removed and discarded the ruined khakis, leaving him in just a jacket, shirt and diaper.

"You look really cute." The words slipped out against his will. Simon smiled and grasped his orange-clad friend's hand.

"Thanks," he replied, "Come on, this way." The two friends followed the path to a small balcony; easily accessing it by jumping the railing. Still holding hands, they slipped inside and closed the balcony doors behind them. Simon turned to the left, leading the pair along a wood and metal walkway like those outside the giant dome. Passing Cyrus' laboratory, the two boys crossed a long bridge that lead back to the first island. However, the last segment was raised up at an angle, blocking the their progress.

"This is why we closed those valves earlier," Simon remarked. Austin nodded in understanding. His crush pulled a lever on the right side of the bridge, lowering the segment into place and allowing the pair to proceed inside. Heading left- the only direction they could go- they passed one exit before coming upon the retractable part of the catwalk. Extending it, they proceeded to the next exit, which they'd entered through the first time.

Simon pulled a lever jutting out of the wall, and instantly the bridge rose to create a path from the rotating room to the top level of the dome. Still hand in hand, the two boys made their way back one exit to a new path. They barely made it outside the dome, however, before a small gap stopped their progress. Turning around, Austin pressed a button mounted on the outside of the dome. A small section of walkway rose up from below, filling the gap. A short walk further, the two came to a switch which opened the stone door in the rotating room.

"Alright, we're almost there!" Simon cried. Austin smiled and squeezed his friend's hand.

"I told you we'd pull this off," he added. Simon pressed the button to rotate the room, moving it until they could cross to the main entrance. Next, the room was rotated to form a path to the bridge they had just raised. At long last, the boys made it to the top floor of the dome. It was a thin path between two giant hemispheres, with a machine in the center. A 25x25 grid sat below the device, red lines separating it into 5x5 sections. Six differently-colored marbles lay beside it.

"It's a combination lock, essentially," Simon explained. Austin gave a nod.

"I know," he replied, "You only use five marbles, and you need the right color in the right position." Simon grabbed one of the marbles and set it on the grid.

"Exactly, and I happen to know the combination," he confirmed. Setting four more marbles in place, he stood and backed up a few steps. There, mounted to the wall on the right, was the machine's control apparatus. First, Simon slid the main switch downward, causing the marbles to be compressed under a large panel. Next, the blue-clad genius pressed a button the switch had previously concealed, causing part of the machine to shoot back upward.

"Alright, it worked!" Austin remarked. Simon gave a nod.

"Now, we go to one of the small domes," he responded. Knowing there was one nearby, the blue-clad genius led the way back down and through the rotating room. Stopping on the other side, he turned the room three times, opening a path back to the dome's lower area. Next, the pair returned to the furthest left exit, where they had turned the valves earlier. This time, Simon stopped between the two, pointing out a button that had previously been depressed.

"Look up," he instructed, "That small gap is directly above us. Do you find it strange that there's still a platform here?" Austin smiled and shook his head.

"Nah," he answered, "It's obviously an elevator." Simon matched his friend's grin.

"Exactly." He pressed the button, causing the elevator to descend until it reached the bottom of a staircase. This flight was split into two halves, with a u-turn between them. The two young men ascended it, and then made another about-face at the top. Sitting in front of them was a short walkway leading to a rotating dome about 14 feet in diameter. It was rust-colored, with circular symbols forming a line around it. Both boys knew them as colors in D'ni.

"I'll stop it," Austin spoke up, "I'm good at timing things." He stepped over to an apparatus on the walkway; a telescope-like device with a round disk rotating in it. A tall, stick-like button jutted out of the top. Austin noted the symbol on the dome that, unlike the others, was gold in color. Looking through the device, he timed a press of the button with the exact moment the gold symbol appeared in the lens. The dome immediately began to slow.

"Nice job," Simon remarked, giving his friend a pat on the back. Austin blushed lightly.

"Thanks." The pair went silent as the dome stopped before rolling backward to reveal, more or less, a miniature version of its giant, golden cousin. A small hemisphere half the size of the rusty dome composed the middle. On its nearest face was a groove with 25 slots and five, thin sliders, along with a button. The unusual security measure was just below a circular pane of glass, revealing a linking book within the dome's confines. Two larger, partial hemispheres sat on either side of the smaller dome, accounting for its resemblance to the giant one.

"Once again, I know the code," Simon remarked, "Stand close behind me." Austin did as he was told, standing as close to his friend as he dared. The gap between them was still nearly a foot, though, because he found anything closer awkward. However, the orange-clad, young man did take the added measure of pulling his t-shirt tight around his back.

As his crush positioned the sliders, Austin grew nervous and leaned forward a bit. He failed to notice, however, that this pushed his rear outward. Simon pressed the button moments later, and the small hemisphere rolled back to expose the book. Simultaneously, the rustic, outer dome rolled towards them, enclosing the pair. However, in the process it caught the back of Austin's pants, tearing them and wedging them between itself and the floor. The orange-clad, young man was so shocked he wet himself.

"No, no, no! This can't be happening!" Austin cried, turning crimson. Unable to stop the deluge, he merely spread his legs to keep the urine from running down them. Simon, meanwhile, turned a light shade of red as his friend's white briefs were exposed. Soon, however, they were yellow, and a puddle was slowly draining through the small opening created by the boy's pants.

"Alright, calm down," Simon finally spoke, "We're gonna get through this." His first impulse was to try and reopen the dome, but unfortunately it was jammed. "Alright, you've gotta step out of your pants. They're soaked anyway." Sighing, Austin hesitantly did as he was told.

"This is so embarrassing…" he murmured, holding back tears. Simon's heart was broken by the words; he had to make this right. The blue-clad genius opened his bag and produced a pack of wipes.

"Okay, I'm gonna do what I can to clean you up," he spoke softly, "But I need you to take off your underwear." Austin nodded meekly and removed his briefs. Simon carefully wiped up the young man's midsection, leaving him surprisingly clean after such a wetting.

"I'm glad you had some wipes," Austin managed to speak. Simon cracked a half smile as he tucked them away. Then, however, he pulled out one of his spare diapers.

"You said you liked these, but you never mentioned wearing them," he remarked. Austin blushed hotly.

"That's 'cause I haven't done it," he admitted, "It's a secret fetish of mine." Simon pulled out a bottle of baby powder.

"Well, you don't have much choice now, do you?" he replied, "Ready to get crinkly?" Austin chuckled lightly; the smile on his face warming his friend's heart.

"As I'll ever be," he confirmed. Simon gave a nod before applying a generous amount of powder. Tucking the bottle away, he began the tricky task of taping up a diaper without the wearer lying down. Fortunately, his practiced hands made it look easy. Austin was quick to examine his new padding, smiling as he rubbed the front a little. He and Simon were similar in size- save for height- so the diaper fit snugly and was surprisingly comfortable.

"You know, you're pretty cute, too," Simon toyed. Austin blushed hotly, but smiled nonetheless. Regaining some confidence, he wrapped his arms around his crush's waist.

"You know, I was starting to think this place hates us, but… maybe it's pushing us together," he confessed. Simon smiled and mirrored his friend's actions.

"I'd have to say the latter..." he murmured, drawing closer. Austin could feel warm breath on his lips, and a whole swarm of butterflies. "...because it succeeded." Their lips met at once, and shortly after, their tongues. Austin had never kissed so intimately, but Simon provided ample instruction. Minutes seemed to stretch into hours; the rest of the world forgotten. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the new couple pulled apart.

"I love you, Si…" Austin murmured, resting his head against his tall, dreamy lover. Simon pressed a kiss to the young man's forehead, smiling.

"I love you, too," he promised, rubbing his mate's back. It took a few minutes more for them to finally separate. Austin looked down at the linking book awaiting them.

"Well, I suppose I ought to go first," he remarked, "You father won't be as forgiving with you." Simon nodded reluctantly, pulling the prison book out of his bag.

"Be safe, okay?" he begged. Austin smiled.

"I will," he promised. Simon handed over the book, which his mate grasped firmly.

"Wish me luck." With that, the orange-clad, young man linked to Cyrus' office.

* * *

Austin was immediately surrounded by a cage upon his arrival. The 233rd Age, as Cyrus called this world, was a desolate place with minimal rainfall. He had built an office on one of the larger islands; the structure inside which the orange-clad boy now stood. Five linking books on stands formed a circle around the cage, and a furnace sat off to one side. Each of the volumes was marked with a configuration of one or more squares, corresponding with one of the islands on Riven. The furnace, which appeared inactive, likely powered the ornate but obsolete books.

On the wall opposite the furnace was a wooden door leading outside, and between the two was a table bearing another book. There were also a few writing utensils, as well as a structure atop the table with lights on it. Cyrus was clearly trying to write a linking book that would free him from his imprisonment on Riven. However, it was obvious that he had yet to succeed.

Spotting a button built into the golden bars of his prison, Austin pressed it and turned towards the door. Within moments, a chipmunk between his and Simon's heights was climbing the steps to the office. He wore a strange, white outfit with orbs of some sort on the front, where one would normally expect buttons. He had dark, brown eyes that reminded Austin of a black hole, and a rather serious gaze. He appeared no less than fifty years old.

"I apologize for the cage. I'm afraid this situation has often required a less formal code of conduct than I would otherwise prefer. I am Cyrus; I assume you've heard of me," Cyrus began. Grabbing his pipe from the table, he lit it before turning back to his captive. Austin wanted nothing more than to spit in the old man's face, but he refrained and played up his innocence. Cyrus looked with disdain at the boy's legs and midsection.

"A shame there are people with such _conditions_ ," he spat, "Take my eldest son, for example; one of the greatest minds I know of, and he can't even control his own bladder!" Cyrus paused for a moment in thought; Austin gritting his teeth in rage. "I assume, since you've come here to Riven, you must've met Simon. To be sure, he is his mother's boy."

"I may have, but I apologize if I'd rather not hear a long-winded monologue," Austin interjected. Cyrus smirked in amusement, taking another draw from his pipe before setting it down.

"I suppose it's true; everyone has made their mind up about me, one way or the other. What really matters, then, is the book you've brought with you. You're lucky Simon sent you with it." Austin smiled innocently, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, or I'd be stuck here, too," he replied. Cyrus gave a curt half nod.

"Yes. If I may?" he asked. Austin willingly handed over the book, so Cyrus quickly opened it and examined the writing within. If the game's lore held true, he had never seen a prison book before, and could easily be tricked by it. Still, it was within reason for him to be suspicious.

"Perhaps it would be best if you went through first?" Cyrus suggested, holding the book's linking panel up just beyond the bars. Austin swallowed hard, looking every bit as nervous as he felt.

"Okay…" he agreed. Secretly, he was fairly certain the old man would use the book after him. Hesitantly, he reached forward and placed his hand on the linking panel; the book sucking him up instantly. Austin could see Cyrus through the linking panel, his mind conflicted on whether or not to use the book. It took almost fifteen seconds, but finally he put his hand over the panel to link. Austin let out a relieved sigh as he reappeared in Cyrus' office.

Now outside the cage, he grabbed the book and hastily closed it before turning to see Simon appear in the cage. The orange-clad, young man stepped over to a lever in one of the room's curved window sills. One pull lowered the bars, leaving Simon free to wrap his lover in a tight hug. Blushing, the younger chipmunk quickly returned the embrace.

"Never scare me like that again," Simon begged, holding back tears. Austin rubbed his mate's back, frowning. Clearly, the bespectacled genius had seen the entire incident through the linking panel, and was traumatized as a result.

"I won't," he promised, "I'm sorry I had you worried." Simon responded with a gentle nuzzle.

"Good," he replied, "Although, I must admit, that was very brave of you. I'm impressed." Austin matched his mate's growing smile.

"Thanks," he responded, "Now, onto the matter at hand." The two boys turned to a hole directly across from the table, climbing down the ladder mounted to it. As expected, this lead to Cyrus' living quarters, containing a wooden bed and nightstand, among other things. A journal sat atop the latter, along with a strange, metal ball. Simon gave the ball a press, and it emitted a short, five-part combination of three different sounds.

"Think you can remember that?" Simon asked. Austin flashed a cocky grin.

"Easily," he answered. Returning to the upper room, Austin immediately turned on the furnace while his love examined the books. Simon quickly settled on the one bearing a single square.

"This book leads to the smallest island, Cyrus' prison," he explained, "It's the only way to get there." Austin gave a nod, following his mate as they linked back to Riven.

* * *

Exiting the small dome, Austin and Simon followed a short walkway to an elevator inside the stump of a giant tree. A handle hung from the ceiling, likely the mechanism that activated the machine. A spherical device was mounted on the wall, and bore a lever that slid horizontally in a strange manner. Below it were three buttons, each emitting a unique tone when pressed. Austin used the buttons to repeat the pattern from earlier, and then slid the lever to the right. As the latter device slid back to its original position, the bars rotated behind the two boys.

"Here we go," Simon spoke as the elevator began to rise. Soon, they arrived in the room where Jeanette had been held captive. She appeared from the balcony, wearing magenta-colored glasses, a plaid, magenta and violet blouse, a purple jacket, jeans, and magenta shoes. Her chocolate brown hair was tied in a bun, and she had the same blue-gray eyes as her saviors.

"Oh, Simon, you're here!" she cried, rushing into the elevator and locking him in a hug. Austin smiled and took the liberty of pulling the handle, sending the elevator back down. Meanwhile, his bespectacled mate was finally released and able to breathe again. Jeanette, on the other hand, noticed their attire for the first time. "I see you two got _comfortable_ ," she toyed, "You want to introduce me to your new friend, Simon?" The blue-clad genius blushed profusely.

"Jeanette, this is my boyfriend, Austin," he spoke nervously, "Austin, this is Jeanette Miller, my best friend." Austin smiled and extended a hand.

"Nice to meet you, Jeanette," he remarked. Much to Simon's relief, Jeanette smiled and shook his lover's hand.

"Nice to meet you, too, Austin," she replied, "I'm glad you and Simon found each other; you make such a cute couple!" The two boys blushed profusely as the elevator came to a stop.

"Thanks for the support," Simon responded. The trio stepped out of the elevator, returning to the linking dome. Jeanette stopped the structure and entered the combination, but paused before pressing the button to enter it.

"I'm going to warn the villagers, and, hopefully, get them all to Tay," she remarked, "I'll meet you at the telescope." The boys nodded, understanding completely.

"Good luck!" Simon called after her. Jeanette flashed a smile before entering the dome and using the book inside. The dome had, of course, started spinning again when it closed, but it was no trouble for the boys to stop it once more. Simon stepped forward and, like last time, entered the slider combination. Pausing, he gave his boyfriend a warning.

"You might want to get a little closer this time," he suggested. Austin stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the bespectacled, young man, holding him close.

"Gladly," he replied, smirking. Simon blushed and pressed the button; the dome closing without issue. Opening the linking book inside, he hesitated as Austin maintained his grip.

"Hold on tight," he instructed. Moments later, the two had returned to Cyrus' office. Releasing his love, Austin spoke up before Simon could choose a book.

"You know, I was thinking…" He stepped around his mate, linking his arms around the genius' neck. "Maybe we should take… the _long way_ back…" Simon grinned mischievously.

"I couldn't agree more."

* * *

Jeanette had been waiting by the telescope for no less than ten minutes, and still her friends were nowhere to be seen. She had already disengaged the safety mechanism, so only a single obstacle prevented the star fissure from being opened. Alas, only Simon knew the combination to open the viewport, and he was taking his sweet time. Finally, Jeanette spotted the two gay, young men walking together in what could only be described as ignorant bliss.

"About time you two got here!" she growled. Simon rolled his eyes.

"I apologize for not being in a hurry," he retorted, "Riven isn't collapsing _that_ fast." Jeanette sighed and shook her head.

"Whatever…" she replied, calming herself, "The villagers are safe on Tay, as planned." Simon nodded, crouching in front of the telescope. Entering the combination, he opened the viewport and stepped back. Turning to the controls, stationed on the right, the blue-clad genius rotated the outer handle so it pointed down. He then pressed the button inside it a few times; each press moving the telescope a few inches downward. He stopped as it neared the glass below.

"Everyone stand back," Simon instructed. As his friends complied, he gave the button a final press before before joining them by the cage from earlier. Meanwhile, the telescope lowered once more, breaking the viewport and thus re-opening the star fissure beneath it. The stone surrounding the glass was sucked into the opening, along with the golden device itself. Simon quickly pulled out the Myst linking book, opening it to the linking panel.

"Ladies first," he offered. Jeanette smiled and pressed her hand to the book, linking to Myst. As Riven continued to collapse around them, the two boys turned to each other.

"So… this is it, then?" Austin asked. Simon smiled warmly.

"While I believe the star fissure will take you back to the place you came from, it is not my place to decide where you should go." Austin looked at the Myst book, and then at the fissure; at first appearing conflicted. After a few moments, however, he turned to his love with a smile.

"My mind says return home; I may never get another chance. My heart says stay with you," he began. Pausing for only a moment, he pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's cheek. "I'm following the latter." Austin pressed his hand to the linking panel, returning to Myst. Smiling, Simon held the book out over the fissure, following his lover as it fell into the starry void.


	3. Epilogue

Jeanette was relieved to see Austin appear in the Myst library, and even more so when Simon arrived shortly after. The chipmunk trio gathered around the empty shelf opposite the ominous, black linking book. Simon pressed a hidden button, and the shelf began to lower backward, revealing a slot in the wall. The shelf stopped as a tan book slipped out of the slot and onto it.

"This linking book goes to our home: Tomahna," Simon explained, "It was a fun project; my greatest work to date." He opened the book, revealing the linking panel. Inside, Austin could see several large, white, futuristic structures built into the walls of a desert canyon. They were interconnected by a network of footbridges, and situated over and beside a small river. At one end of the complex, an elevator lead up to a suspended structure that overlooked the entire area. To top it all off, power was generated by a massive water wheel mounted to a waterfall.

"Nice. I like the futuristic architecture, and the energy source," Austin remarked. Simon smiled.

"Thanks. I wrote it years after Myst, so it's high-tech all around, unlike its predecessor," he explained. Suddenly, Jeanette poked her head in between the two boys.

"I'm glad Austin likes the place, but can we please move on?" she asked, "I want to see Ellie." Simon gave a nod, pressing his hand to the linking book. Austin soon followed, with Jeanette bringing up the rear. The trio arrived in a large room- the suspended structure, judging by the glass floor- full of scientific equipment.

"This is my laboratory; it overlooks the entire complex," Simon explained. Nodding to signal his understanding, Austin followed the two bespectacled chipmunks to the elevator at the center of the building. Meant for two occupants at most, it was a tight fit to say the least. They made it work, however; Simon setting the controls to the lowest of three positions.

The top spot was obviously for the laboratory, and the middle appeared to be for the ring-like platform below it. The lowest, however, sent the metal and glass cylinder down to a track just above the water, which led to the complete opposite end of the complex. Reaching the end of the track, the elevator ascended into a circular opening on a large balcony.

"This is the kitchen, dining area and shared living space… Theo!" Simon's introduction was cut off by a pair of green-clad chipmunks rushing over from another building. The male, Theodore, was a little chubby and slightly shorter than Austin. His hair was a light, blonde color and his eyes were a bright, hopeful green. The girl, Eleanor, was trimmer but shared her husband's hair and eye colors. The two tired-looking, young adults hugged Simon and Jeanette respectively.

"Where have you two been? Ellie and I were worried sick!" Theo asked. His wife echoed his sentiments.

"We tried to come after you, but the fingerprint scanner wouldn't let us use the elevator!" she added. Simon ran a hand over his face.

"I... removed everyone's biometrics except Jeanette's and my own... Alvin's greed was consuming him, and I feared for the safety of my library. Little did I know, he'd already gotten through…" he explained. Theodore raised an eyebrow.

"So... what happened?" he questioned, "Where are your pants, and who's this?" Both Simon and his padded friend blushed lightly.

"Alvin tricked Jeanette and I. She was imprisoned by Cyrus in Riven, while I was marooned in D'ni. Thankfully, Alvin got himself, along with Charlene, trapped in my prison age, Haven. Then, Austin came along… he's from somewhere else in this world, I suspect." the blue-clad genius answered. Eleanor raised a brow.

"So… he saved you both, single-handedly?" she questioned, "I find that hard to believe." Austin shook his head.

"No. I brought Simon the missing page of his Myst book, which Alvin had torn out. That gave us a means of escape, so linked to Riven together to save Jeanette," he corrected. Simon pulled out the snare.

"We trapped Cyrus in here and freed Jeanette." he added, "As for the diapers… well, there were a couple of mishaps along the way…" Theodore wrapped an arm around his brother.

"Don't sweat it, bro; we understand. Come on, dinner's ready," he remarked. Relieved, the two padded pals lead the way into the dining room. Despite all that had happened, the future had never looked brighter.

* * *

Noah Jagers was enduring a particularly rough time in his life. One of his best friends, Austin Keith, had disappeared without a trace, which only worsened his fight against depression. A strange book had been found in the young man's possession; burned by his father in an act of rage. He could not understand the meaning of it all, but sorely wished he had someone else to confide in. Even Gigi, it seemed, was unable to fill the void in his heart.

With a sigh, Noah headed outside and lay down in the yard. The stars above twinkled like an endless array of Christmas lights. Suddenly, a slightly darker object caught his eye, and too late he realized it was falling. The green-clad teen could not move quickly enough; the book landing hard on his chest. Somehow, the impact was softer than he had expected; it only managed to knock the wind out of him. Regaining his breath, he stood and carried the text over to a light.

The strange volume was the size of a small novel, and it reminded Noah of a church hymnal. Its front cover was emblazoned with a single word, completely capitalized and in a thin font. This simple, four-character string would change the young Catholic's life forever.

MYST

* * *

"Come on, Colin, one more!" Jeanette urged. She lead her nephew down one of the paths on Myst island, towards the log cabin. They, along with Austin, Simon, and Colin's twin sister, Scout, were on Myst to retrieve its remaining linking books. The result of genetic engineering and surrogacy, the two kids were the center of their fathers' lives.

Colin was a minute or so older than his sister, and took greatly after Simon. He had the same, soft, gray-blue eyes, but his hair was a lighter, reddish-brown. Scout, the younger sibling, had a genetic mutation that resulted in light, fluorescent pink hair. A tomboy by nature, she kept her bright locks in a short, boyish hairdo. Her eyes would likely have been gray-blue as well, but the mutation in her pigments left them a dark, pale shade of purple.

The anomaly of the family, Colin was completely toilet trained and favored a light, pale shade of blue. On this particular, sunny day, he wore a shirt of said color, khaki shorts, and a pair of white and blue sneakers. Underneath it all were, of course, his favorite white and blue, Batman briefs. Meanwhile, Scout had taken after her younger father, and was currently clad in a pale orange hoodie, matching sneakers, and a plain, white diaper.

With Colin's help, Jeanette had already retrieved three of the four linking books in the island's protective mechanisms. Now, as they headed for the log cabin, the others sat together on the library steps. Scout was snuggled up in Austin's lap, trying to avoid the glare coming off of his wedding band. Colin learned about temperature and basic steam mechanics as the boiler in the cabin was used to activate the giant tree behind it.

"Hey, Aus, I've been thinking… should we bring the prison book?" Simon asked suddenly. His orange-clad husband looked at him with a warm smile.

"We could. Perhaps you could even write in a secure chamber so we can visit," he suggested. His knowing grin was easily noticed.

"I take it that's something else you've seen before?" Simon questioned. Austin nodded.

"Let's just hope he's the brother who reforms…" he confirmed. Simon nodded, wrapping an arm around his love. The two crinkly, young men nuzzled as they waited the short, few minutes it took for Jeanette and Colin to return. Just as they were all reunited, however, a familiar noise sounded from the dock. Someone had linked to Myst, the question was, who?

"Heaven's pearly gates, what is goin' on?" The signature phrase and Irish accent were enough for Austin to be certain of the speaker's identity. Sure enough, a chipmunk with a blonde mullet and bright, emerald green eyes ascended the steps from the dock. He was clad in a green jacket, a black Green Lantern shirt, jeans and a pair of green sneakers. When he first saw the other five chipmunks, he nearly fainted in shock.

"Noah Jagers, is that you?" Austin asked. Regaining his composure, the irishmunk nodded. Before he could say a word, however, Jeanette interrupted.

"N-Noah? Oh, you must be the one Austin has told us about. It's so exciting to meet you!" she remarked. Noah turned crimson as his secret crush pulled him close.

"B'lieve me, it's excitin' t' meet you, too," he replied. Jeanette smiled as mischievously as such an innocent person could.

"So… I hear you give an _amazing_ foot massage…" she started. Austin quickly cut in.

"Easy now, there are kids here! Let's head home; you two can talk in your room," he suggested. Simon nodded in agreement, so the six chipmunks headed into the library. Gathering around the Tomahna linking book, they began heading home, one at a time. Eventually, only Austin and Scout remained; the girl speaking up before they could leave.

"Daddy… will we ever come back here?" she asked. Austin sighed and looked outside, taking in the majestic island for possibly the final time. Sighing, he shook his head.

"I don't know, Sugarscoot… I don't know…"

* * *

A few months later, all was well in Tomahna. Noah and Jeanette had gotten married, and were hoping for children within a few years. Meanwhile, Simon had finished his revision to the Haven book, and it was time to meet with, and decide the fate of, Alvin. Austin and Noah joined Simon as judges; three linking to the prison Age together.

The trio arrived in a spherical chamber made of a golden metal that was all-but indestructible. A set of doors, made of a similarly strong, glass-like polymer, split it into two halves. One half was open to the occupants of the Age, while the other was accessible only by linking in. Taking a seat on the couch Simon had written in, the trio waited for Alvin and his girlfriend. Suddenly, however, the sound of giggling was heard off in the distance, followed by unexpected dialogue.

"David, Cicely, please… slow down..." Noah froze; his counterparts' eyes widening.

"Kids, wait for mommy and daddy!" The second voice had a faint, British accent. It wasn't long before two small chipmunks appeared on the horizon, followed shortly after by a much larger pair. All four were wearing either loincloths or makeshift skirts and bras, depending on gender. It seemed that Charlene, rather than Alvin, was now the one in charge. Naturally, once the four were seated on the opposite couch, dialogue and judgment began immediately.

"A lot has changed, Simon," Alvin remarked, noticing his brother's attire. Simon nodded coolly.

"Clearly. Your wife must have sorted you out," he retorted. Charlene gave her husband a stern look; silently warning him to behave.

"I certainly did," she spoke proudly. Austin eyed the two kids for a moment.

"Perhaps introductions are in order," he suggested. Simon nodded in agreement.

"Alvin, Charlene, meet my husband, Austin, and Jeanette's husband, Noah," he added. Alvin smiled meekly.

"These are our twins, David and Cicely. They're three years old," he announced. Noah smiled at the two kids, knowing they had amazing lives ahead of them.

"Now that we're acquainted, let's get to the task at hand…" Simon started. Charlene spoke up before he could continue.

"I couldn't agree more. Alvin, I believe you have something to say," she prodded. While usually cocky and outgoing, this time the eldest chipmunk brother stood and faced his sibling timidly.

"I'm sorry… for everything. I was a complete jerk who only cared about himself. I realize now that the most important thing in life… is family," Alvin apologized. He hugged his children afterwards, holding back tears. Simon looked over at Austin and Noah, the two giving nods of approval. With little hesitation, he opened the sliding doors and locked h is brother in a hug.

"I missed you…" he murmured, tears sliding down his cheek. Alvin frowned, feeling unworthy.

"I'm sorry…" he began. Simon put a finger to his lips.

"I forgive you." The floodgates opened; Alvin locking his brother in the tightest of hugs. Austin looked over at Noah with a tear in his eye.

"Isn't the bond between siblings amazing?" he asked quietly. Noah smiled and pulled the orange-clad 'munk close.

"It sure is, bro."


End file.
